


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jean and Armin watch a scary movie and Jean gets scared so Armin comforts him with sex. Really unoriginal title, yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> My Jean sex headcanon is that he's easily flustered and much more vanilla and conventional than Armin. Thus Armin is the initiator. Also, this was a fill for an anon... or was it? ... Anyway, not my idea. Enjoy.

_Eren you fucking piece of shit I’ll kill you the next time I see you, I swear to God._

Jean Kirschtein silently but violently cursed Eren Jaeger in his head, struggling not to scream as the stupid fucking ghost popped on screen again, scaring the living beejezus out of him. How could Armin sit so calmly, not flinching when ghosts popped out with their creepy bloody arms and shit?

In fact, Armin seemed like the type who’d whimper and cry when the scary killer came on screen and massacred the stupid teenagers. Jean had been expecting him to curl up and lean against him and hold onto him and hug him and cling to him as gore and guts spilled across the screen. He’d been hoping Armin would hug him close and push his face into his chest and let Jean feel like the good, strong boyfriend he was.

Instead here he was feeling like a complete pussy, hugging Armin embarrassingly tight as the seemingly unfazed blond watched the movie with a creepy grin on his face. In fact, it was somewhat unnerving to see that grin on his face while the screams of teenagers filled the darkened room. 

Eren had set him up.

Jean could just see the ugly fucker laughing somewhere at him. He hadn’t known that the two of them had been watching horror movies and thrillers and all manners of mauling, disembodiment, disfiguration, mutilation, and horror imaginable since age 8. Maybe he wouldn’t have suggested a scary movie night.

Armin had happily agreed. He’d hesitated when he saw the movie title. Only now did Jean realize that he was hesitating because he wasn’t sure _Jean_ could handle it. He hadn’t been worrying about himself, but _Jean._  

Damnit! Jean’s entire body was tense from trying his best not to jump. He was so on edge that he didn’t notice Armin looking at him worriedly.

Jean _knew_ it was coming. He knew what was going to happen. It was such a cliché. But fuck, it worked. It always worked. You knew it was gonna pop on screen any second, you knew the creepy little pale girl with dark hair was going to come and get you, you knew the teenagers fooling around in their car in the abandoned location were going to get wrecked, but it didn’t diminish the effect.

Well, not on Jean anyway. A still-beating bloody heart torn from a chest and beating on a platter was fucking twisted no matter how many times you saw it.

He winced again.

 _We will never do this again,_ he swore. _This is torture, oh god I’m so pathetic but fu-_

“Jean? Are you alright?”

“Yup, yup I’m fine,” Jean said, forcing a laugh. “What a dumb movie.”

“Do you want to turn it off?” Armin asked gently.

“No! It’s just dumb is all,” Jean said stubbornly. He focused on Armin, choosing to temporarily avert his eyes from the screen.

He was surprised to see an odd little excitement in Armin’s eyes. There was an odd little glint, a playful spark that he didn’t normally see. “Um, are you-?”

“Jean, you don’t have to pretend for me,” Armin whispered. He leaned in closer.

“I’m-I’m not scared!” Jean said. The blond scooted even closer on the couch to his boyfriend.

“I never said you were,” Armin said. “But you seem tense.”  Jean suddenly became aware of his proximity. The blond grasped his hand reassuringly, but his other hand was on his leg. “Maybe I can fix that.”

“Ar-armin?”

This was-was unexpected, normally Armin never, didn’t-

Jean’s attention was diverted by another scream from the television set. He clenched his teeth but he was forced to look. It was like his eyes were drawn to the screen.

For a moment he forgot about Armin.

But the blond wasn’t having that tonight.

At first, Jean just saw the hand on his leg as merely comforting. Armin didn’t mean anything by it.

But as the climax neared and the final girl was getting ready for her big last attempt to appease the violent spirit, Jean felt Armin’s delicate hand wandering, first rubbing his knee gently, then going the opposite direction. Jean still thought nothing of it.

Not until Armin got high. Too high.

His hand brushed the zipper of his jeans.

Jean felt a tingle in his crotch. It might’ve been fear, but he felt like it had something to do with Armin lightly rubbing his groin with his palm.

And he definitely knew it was _not_ the movie making his heartbeat race and his mind blank when Armin lightly pull his zipper down  and rub his bulge idly with his thumb.

“Ar-Armin don’t-“

“I’m sorry, am I distracting you? From the movie?” Armin asked. Jean stared at him disbelievingly. Who knew Armin could play coy?

“I-yes, don’t you-I mean I don’t… mind.”

 _WTF Jean,_ his mind screamed at him. That was the lamest attempt at flirting ever made by a human. Why hadn’t he said something cooler, more flirtatious? Like “the movie can wait” or “nothing on that screen could be more compelling than those beautiful eyes of yours” or-

Jean gasped embarrassingly loud when he felt Armin’s quick hand slipping past the band of his boxers and groping his cock. He jerked only slightly though, somehow managing to keep his cool, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the screen. Something about being exposed here, in his living room was so hot that somehow the blood on the screen seemed no longer relevant.

Any semblance of fear gave way to heat and a tight knot clenched inside his stomach as Armin pumped him in that soft way of his. He didn’t dare look Armin in the face, his eyes on the TV, but fuck that little ghost girl, it felt fucking amazing having his cool little hand stroking his length and pushing up against his testicles teasingly here and there. She was probably so pissed off because she hadn’t gotten laid in such a long time. How could anyone be angry about anything when _fuck_ their hot little blond boyfriends had their hands on-

He felt something smooth, hot, and wet encompass his cock.

Jean gasped.

He couldn’t resist. He looked down and was treated to the glorious sight of Armin’s silky blond hair spread out against his lap, his head bobbing, his throat humming barely audibly. Jean groaned and pushed Armin off him. The blond looked confused for a moment, but Jean was quick in revealing his intentions. He slid off the couch and Armin swiftly followed him, realizing what he wanted. It was very quick, but Jean thought he might’ve seen an excited flash of something unusual, something almost feral in the blond’s eyes.

Jean twisted his body so that he was lying on his back, struggling to yank his pants and boxers off completely so they wouldn’t get in the way. Armin laughed a little before leaning forward to help him, tugging his jeans off before practically tearing his underwear off.

Then he did something that forever etched itself into Jean’s mind as the sexiest thing the blond had ever done (and he had done a lot…who knew Armin could be such an… eager partner). He smiled, and it was a smile Jean knew. It was the innocent, kind smile of Armin Arlert, the boy he loved and kissed and held in the night, and it was the smirking, devious, and sexy smile of a boy who wanted to play, a smile from someone he didn’t know, but damn did he want to.

The blond placed one trembling hand  (damn he’s good, Jean thought) onto his shirt and he carefully pulling the neck of his shirt down, revealing his unmarked, pale skin, his soft white neck and his soft white collarbone. He threw Jean a come-hither look and leaned forward, shirt dropping even further, bending onto all fours and crawling, fucking _crawling,_ towards him, eyes bright.

Jean was frozen, so struck by desire that he couldn’t move, could barely breathe, only lean against the couch and try not to have a heart attack. He felt Armin’s breath lightly ghosting his face, felt his hand brushing aside his hair and feeling his forehead. Then Armin lowered his head submissively, his shoulders dropping and his arms bending in supplication. It was possibly the most alluring position Jean had ever seen Armin in. Jean watched Armin’s delicate spine bending, his sharp shoulderblades flexing as he took Jean’s cock back into his delicious mouth.

Jean felt his hips buck involuntarily, but Armin took it in stride, not even attempting to push his hips down. Which of course lead to Jean fucking his mouth, hips snapping up into that amazing heat, oh god how could anything feel so amazing? He gripped Armin’s hair tight, using his soft blond hair like reins to push his mouth more forcefully down onto him.  He was being too rough, some part of his mind screamed. Poor Armin, poor Armin, he was his boyfriend, not some fuck toy, and Jean got ahold of himself and let go of his hair. But Armin looked him in the eye and once again Jean was treated to that sexy half grin, that smirk before the blond bent down once more and blew gently on the head.

And any inhibitions or reservations Jean might’ve had went out the window and he took a hold of the blond tease’s hair once more and fucked his mouth until he came not long after. He held Armin down over his cock, not wanting him to make a mess on the carpet and when he let Armin’s hair go, he saw that small splashes of his cum were spotted on his beautiful boyfriend’s face and drops were dripping from the side of his mouth.

Then the little motherfucker grinned at him, tongue darting out to lick it up and just like that, Jean, who had never been lauded for his sexual stamina, was ready for seconds.

And the TV, the ghosts and serial killers and zombies went completely ignored, for the rest of the night, hell, for the rest of the week, playing on in the background but never the forefront of the two lovers’ minds. Jean would come to love scary movie nights with his boyfriend.

So fuck you, Eren. _Your evil plan to make me look weak backfired._


End file.
